


Double Jeopardy

by Pharaoh362



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Green Arrow (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Canon-Typical Violence, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Knotting, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Mount Justice, Pain, Past Torture, Resurrected Jason Todd, Rough Sex, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharaoh362/pseuds/Pharaoh362
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Justice has been reestablished with a few new teammates mingling with the old.<br/>This time everyone is paired up with someone.</p><p>Wally doesn't get along as well as he wants to with his new partner.</p><p>Roy and his partner are getting along to well...</p><p>Bruce is really tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 When you think of Star City you think _Green Arrow_.

 

Gotham _Batman_.

 

Central City _The Flash._

 

Metropolis _Superman_.

 

When you think of Carnival City. You think _tragedy._

 

But no one really thought of Carnival City anymore, not since Joker blew it to the bottom of the Atlantic along with almost it's entire population of 9.7 million people.

 

Everyone called Phoenix a hero.

 

Half a year ago Joker was on the rise, had gathered _twenty four_ infusion bombs and littered them around every major city. No one likes to talk about the fallout. Joker set up a twisted game, involving the bombs, two tanks of Titan set up like IVs and _twenty four_ silver railroad spikes.

 

Phoenix aka _Asch Morrior_ was Carnival City's resident hero, or at least _was_. Joker wanted to turn it into a wonderland for himself so he kidnapped Phoenix and centered a whole fanfare around her. She was infused with Titan. It's only purpose was to keep her alive while he pounded the railroad spikes through her skin and bone, the caveat being she had to endure the entire time in _silence._

 

Everyone from Gotham to Central and Metropolis held their breath after each passing second, the JLA wasn't allowed to interfere and Joker had everyone wrapped around his finger. For every spike she took a bomb was deactivated. Until Joker cheated, grinding them into her skin until she couldn't take it anymore.

 

Then he pressed the button and Carnival city was imploded. It sank into the sea and Phoenix was never the same again. She became a free lance superhero, no one blamed her for the loss of her city, being that it could've been so much worse then it was. Phoenix worked with everyone at one time or another. The Titan changed her, molded her into something stronger than Batman and almost as fast as Flash, it messed with her DNA and in turn made her into a _metahuman_. It heightened her senses and made her an all around better super hero.

 

Joker was a damaged omega, dangerous because of that. He was infatuated with eliminating the weaker sexes ability to breed. Bruce was one of only omegas in the League. Everyone was taught better to look down on him. Wally's family was full of alpha's, Barry was one, so was Jay and Wally too. The only omega they had was Bart.

 

Wally liked omegas, there weren't a lot of them either. Aunt iris was a beta. Bart wasn't an option and he smelt like family, something that needed to be protected and loved. Dick was his best friend and a beta too, the only other omega in Bruce's pack besides him was Tim and Tim wasn't and option either.

 

In Bruce's pack Jason was the only alpha and he liked other alpha's like Roy. To Wally it was abundantly clear who out of the two of them was on the bite so to speak. _Roy was horrible at hiding it._

 

"Hey buddy you coming up to the tower? We've got a surprise!" Barry was yelling at the door, Wally jumps "wait wait wait the tower? As like the one in space?" Barry smirks tapping his foot ludicrously fast "well yeah? Come on betcha I'll beat ya to the tubes" Wally scowls at his uncle for a second "course you'll beat me."

 

Barry did.

 

 _Recognize Fla_ -

 

"Could've beaten you twice, step up little buddy"

 

_-sh 04_

 

 _Recognize ki_ -

 

"Blah-ah! Rub it in will ya?"

 

- _d Flash B04_

 

Barry laughs watching his frazzled nephew "what's this surprise anyway?" There was frown then a calculating look, then a smirk "we... Ah well Bats wants to assemble another team-" "oh shit like a revamp?" Wally was excited by this, as much as he loved working with his uncle in Central, he enjoyed being in a team, another pack beside the Flash family.

Barry nods "oh totally cool what's the roster? I'm in uncle!" Wally smiles brilliantly at his uncle, awaiting his explanation "Nightwings already agreed-" "oh no you're kidding?! Yes! Dickies back-" "hey hey shut up will ya?" Barry snaps laughing, Wally ducks his head sheepishly "Ollie is convincing Roy and Bruce is-"

 

_Recognize Batman 02_

 

_Recognize Phoenix 09_

 

"Fuck you Bruce!" Barry's mouth hangs open, a string of _ahs_ coming out of his throat "you think I'm some kinda charity case because my city was blown half to hell-" "that's not what this is about Asch!" Wally prunes his mouth shut at stares at his uncle with wide eyes, then both speedsters turn to look at the scene. Batman is scowling like usual, mouth pulled back in a deep set growl, Wally can smell his tension from here. He can't smell anything coming off Asch. Wally always assumed Phoenix was an _alpha_ , because she wore such heavy dampeners, Barry said even he didn't know what she was because of it. Most superheroes hid their caste no matter what it was, Wally never bothered with it but Ollie, J'onn and Bruce did. It was smart, villains like the Joker to Zoom were the type to use castes to their advantage.

 

_Recognize Nightwing B02_

 

"You're a real piece of work aren't you?!" Asch hisses, taking an exasperated _alpha_ stance, Wally knew that one. Oddly enough it was strange to see her use it against an omega, generally it was known Bruce was one. Even Asch had to know that and they way she stood was meant for alpha on alpha intimidation not alpha on omega.

 

Barry hid his neck and flared his nostrils trying his best to stay put, Wally felt a pinch of annoyance too, but Bruce made it clear that if any alpha thought to even attempt helping him they would have words.

 

_Very hurtful, bruising words._

 

"Whoa whoa-" Dick tried, "you think I'm just some dumb kid that needs help huh? I'm not good enough?!" Dick was totally ignored "no I think being in a team setting will _help_ you! A pack will _help_ you Asch!" Asch growls, Barry flinched, trying very hard not to step forward. Bruce didn't seem phased by the _alpha_ noise and continued to bare down at her "Carnival city wasn't your fault!"

 

"Shut up! Stop talking to me like I'm a hero!" Asch screams, Bruce doesn't let up, Dick extends his arm "Asch..." He catches the _alphas_ shoulder "we're not trying to pity you, I promise" beta's were the middle ground, the ones without alpha or omega instinct. Nothing to muddle their senses or cloud judgements. Dick was exceptionally good at smoothing out caste fighting.

 

"We want to _help_ " he keeps going, in Wally's mind, _keeps pushing his luck_ "being in a team- a pack is good for everyone and you were never cut out for the lone wolf stuff" a very small smile "please think about it?" Asch huffs, glares at Bruce then nods before abruptly leaving.

 

"Oh boy" Dick murmurs, he and Bruce share an exasperated look before turning their attention to the speedsters. Barry rubs his head "uh...Surprise? I think..." Bruce grunts "she'll come around" Wally furrows his brow "not sure I want her too..." Dick comes out of no where and punches his shoulder "yeah because you wanna be top dog right? She scare you that much KF?" Wally acts offended and rubs his shoulder with a pout "shut up no- and hey not all of us are dogs!"

 

Dick rolls his eyes, perking up into a smile "Phoenix needs a pack after months of being benched its... The whole point of us becoming a team again" Wally gives him a look "who's us?" Dick's smile is feral and full of teeth, but Bruce answers "the roster is so far comprised of Arsenal, Nightwing, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Superboy, Red Robin and finally Phoenix" Wally can't help but gasp in excitement "almost like the old Young Justice- wait wait but I thought that was disbanded for good...?"

 

Barry pats his shoulder chuckling "what'd you call it? A _revamp_? Bats has reason to believe getting the ol' gang back will benefit the best of both worlds. Less on the JLA and Phoenix gets reintroduced to the fold" Wally piratically vibrates in excitement "when do we start?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Jason frowns deeply at Roy, the redhead was acting dramatically happy after his little meet and greet with Green Arrow, but for some reason the older alpha wouldn't tell him why. To say it made him irritable was an understatement, Jason didn't like how confident he was acting, sooner or later he was gonna get himself killed by acting to cocky.

 

Tonight was not a good time for him to be witty and annoying. Recently Penguin has been causing an uproar, the guy was a regular gun cartel. Smuggling weapons into Gotham via train from Star City and causing Roy to jump at the chance and giving Jason a headache. "Fuck Arsenal calm down!" Jason shouts over the gurgling hisses and metal scrapping, of course Roy wasn't listening to him. He's having the time of his life shooting insufferable trick arrows at Penguins goons, knocking them off the speeding train while laughing.

 

"Tut tut _Jaybird_ since when are you the boss?!" Roy is yelling in his ear and Jason idly amuses the idea of knocking his ass out with the butt of his automatic and stuffing him somewhere for the rest of the ride to Gotham, where Batman and Robin were awaiting to depose of the weaponry. Jason thought to broker a peace treaty with Bruce since entertaining Roy's idea. Jason fucking hated pillow talk because he was always so out of it and the older alpha always got what he wanted. For some reason the red head wanted to talk about chumming up to Bruce after sucking his dick for a good hour.

 

Jason was also notoriously bad at saying no to Roy. Which is how this whole bloody mess started. "You moron get back here!" Jason hisses through his comm link. Roy whines, an exasperated noise more then anything "that doesn't work on other alphas" Jason narrowed his eyes under the mask "wanna bet?" There was silence.

 

Finally " _no..._ "

 

Jason rolls his eyes, through the black smoke Roy comes barreling back toward him, aiming at something Jason can't see, he doesn't bother to raise his pistols since Roy was taking care of it. "Train clear?" "Yup" Jason nods, looking for the hatch, finding it he eyes Roy for another good moment "you're in so much fucking trouble" he drops down, Roy follows with a puppy hurt look "awe Jay..." Jason doesn't fall for the pleading voice "fuck off you're gonna get your ass in trouble- you expect me to save it all the time" Roy shrugs his shoulder, leaning on the metal shell of the train with a cheeky grin "but you like it so much..." Jason glares, Roy shrinks "what's gotten you so fucking happy anyway you little shit?" Roy's never phased by Jason biting words.

 

The older alpha shrugs, looking out the side, his hair catches the breeze and it jostles around his face, he smiles "Batdad-" "don't fucking call him that Jesus" Jason barks, Roy laughs "he wants to set up Young Justice again" Jason considers this, then sharply shakes his head "it was a disaster the first time. What the hell do they think it'll do a second time?" He snaps "the League thinks it's a good idea" Jason snorts "for who exactly? Is this what you're so excited about?" "Yeah, so far Dick, Tim, Wally and me have agreed to it" Roy can't see it but Jason's scrunched his nose and pruned his lip sourly "Phoenix is still in the air, far as I know anyway..." Jason is actually surprised by that "Phoenix as in like Asch-" "your torture twin" Roy teases, Jason huffs "shut the fuck up" not that Jason bothered to care about it anymore, Roy made tasteless jokes like that, mainly because Jason flung every possible arrow joke alive at him.

 

Which would have been in good humor if they weren't compared to his _junk_. There was a line to be crossed and Jason did love to test him.

 

"Make me _sweetie_ " Roy quips, Jason moves to pin him, making the older alpha gasp "J-Jay" he moans exposing his throat, the younger alpha breathes heavily behind his mask, Roy squeaks when his hand wonders down to his groin "lucky your pretty" his whispers, Roy shivers as Jason parts, he hadn't even noticed the train pulling to a stop.

 

"Batman" Jason greets, Roy shuffles out face as red as his hair, Batman grunts going straight for the train, Damian stalks behind barely acknowledging the two. "Ahh... You're welcome...?" Roy whispers, Jason gives him a flat look, he can tell by the elongated stare, he hunches his shoulders sheepishly looking the other way.

 

Roy's learned to roll with the punches over the years, he's been with Jason for a whopping two years now. They were pretty unorthodox, but Jason never hinted he disliked that. It was oddly calming that the high level alpha weeded him out and decided to shack up. Jason could he a pain, sometimes literally and other times not. He wasn't so good with the romantic stuff, last years Valentine's Day proved that.

 

The young alpha was privy to his instincts, he presented Roy with a little cake and fucked him until he was a babbling mess. It was _always_ good enough for Roy, he didn't mind the brash nature that came hand and hand with Jason or the bad attitude. When it was all said and done, they crawled back to their apartment and shared secret cuddles and promising kisses that, if asked Jason would deny then assault whoever insinuated they did such things.

 

Roy always got mad about that, Jason would deny his affections to close friends and claim it wasn't a big deal. He'd get pissy but then Jason would nuzzle him and call him pretty and it didn't matter so much. Jason was crap, but he was the best kind.

 

If that was considered good. Roy thought so...

 

" _Tt_ I suppose you did good work Hood" Roy was aroused from his thought by the squeaky ten year old voice, Jason shuffles his feet, surly glaring at the kid under his mask "better then you, _clean up_ " Damian pulls a face, shifting his gaze to Roy.

 

A quick little smirk.

 

"How's the bite treating you, hmm?" Roy knew better then to bout with the kid, he _knew_ but he did it anyway. "How's mommy?" Damian fumbles for a response unexpectedly thrown off " _Tt_ " he hisses "I'll never know why Todd bothers with such a low level like you. Disgraceful- you smell like a bitch. I bet that's why, do you get wet like one too?" Jason is dangerously close to smacking the kid, but Bruce is quicker "enough Robin, dismissed."

 

Damian opens his mouth " _now_ " that was all it took for the kid to skimpier off, but that didn't make Roy feel any better. Harsher people said worse things when they saw his neck freshly bitten by Jason. Homosexual relationships like theirs was crawling into acceptance, but very far off from actually being publicly indulged. Roy was called a number of colorful things, since he was low ranking it was easier for everyone to pick on him. No one tried to make fun of Jason, he was too high level for anyone to say a thing, _sometimes_ they would call it a waste. High level alphas should be with high level omegas, make beautiful babies because all of them were gorgeous creatures and Jason was _so_ handsome.

 

"No I'm not interested in your little super friends crap" Jason hisses rudely at Bruce, Batman doesn't show his emotions, just one long undoubted stare, he grunts "it's always open. Gordon will deal with this... You've done acceptable work" Jason curtly nods watching him grapple away.

 

 

Roy liked being on his knees, thighs spread wide and Jason etched between them fucking him mercilessly, Roy moaned like a whore he was loud and unashamed by it, usually. Jason pushes into him growling like an alpha, forcing Roy's face into the pillows by holding his flat, large hand between his shoulder blades, long fingers petting the scruff of his neck. Jason liked controlling him, Roy _liked_ being controlled, being pushed into the mattress and roughly pounded into. Treated like an omega and taking what Jason offered. He was big and Roy felt every bit of Jason's cock slide into his quivering wet hole 

 

_Do you get wet like one too?_

 

His thighs were wet with saliva, cum and lube, but Roy wanted to pretend his hole was sopping wet with his own slick, like an omega. That Jason's tongue was covered in his sweet flavor and he was _leaking_ for his alpha, making it known that Jason made him look as horny as he felt _._ Roy forced himself to cum, it hurt when Jason knots him this time, he's normally to doused by a buzzing orgasm to feel the inflated knot force its way passed his abused hole. Alpha's weren't made for this. Jason growls as he knots him, biting his neck, absent an omega gland. Roy pretended it was there, purple and cut into by his alphas sharp fangs, Jason and Roy could bond, there was a faint pair of tiny circles on the left side of his neck and many others on the right. _Where his omega gland should've been._

 

_Bitch_

 

Jason collapses on top of him, filling him with thick strings of alpha cum. He'll smell like Jason for weeks. Not that Jason would keep his hands to himself long enough for Roy's foreign musky scent to come back. He used to smell like rose leather. Jason has a homey scent, a campfire of burning cherry wood and delicious pine needles. Naturally, Roy smelt like that too.

 

"Wass' a matter?" Jason slurs lazily above him, he can tell easily that Roy's uncomfortable, Roy trembles against him "didn't knot" the older alpha buries his face in the pillows blushing shamefully. Being a bottom, a _bitch_ even still Roy managed a knot and every time embarrassingly gushed all over Jason's hand and the bedding as Jason filled his insides. The younger alpha lasted much longer then he did, ranging around thirty to forty minutes while Roy only twenty.

 

His knot grasped around nothing but open air and shook while blowing his load, Jason would fist around him tightly like a ring and purr in his ear, but not this time. "I-I..." Jason frowns between his shoulder blades "s'not what the kid said right? He tenses and Jason snarls out "s-sorry Jay..." The younger alpha bites him again, shushing him "never mind what tha' lil' shit says hmm?" Roy still feels sick which is making Jason irritable again "would... Would you rather h-have a-" "no" Jason snaps at him, pinning his body into the sheets grinding his knot into Roy's ass.

 

He gasps at the rough treatment arching into it "want you" Jason grips his flaccid cock jerking it until Roy's hard and weeping again "cmon" he husks "knot my hand pretty thing" Roy does as he's told rutting into his fist like a dog while Jason pinches his straining knot.

 

"That's better"


	3. Chapter 3

Wally had a good chat with Kon and M'gann while they waited for the remains of the missing team.

 

 

They were just as excited to become a team again, since they disbanded M'gann was forced to go into intensive training with J'onn which did her a lot of good, the beta learned how to better control her powers and focus easier which meant that she could take oodles more abuse then the last time Wally saw her.

 

 

Wally was happy to work with his old teammates, run old drills with them and act like goofs like in the good days. He was ecstatic to see everyone's new aged fighting styles, Kon has been working tirelessly with Superman to hone his skills and learn entire new ones, like heat vision and frost breath. Kon was apt with social culture now thanks to Clark, it was thousand times easier talking to him now.

 

 

_Recognize Arsenal B05_

 

 

"Hey the parties here!" Wally yells, vaulting over the sofa "there he is" Roy looked beat, the Arsenal costume wasn't very good at hiding his disheveled appearance or the purple hickey under his jaw framed by a giant bite mark. Wally smirks "Jay likes being obvious huh?" Roy touches his neck and winces upon contact "so unprofessional _Roytoy_ " the older alpha fumes at his teasing tone "you could do better" he taunts "not as good as Jay I bet" Roy pounces at him, but obviously Wally's to fast, Roy stumbles forward hissing and calling him names.

 

 

Roy is always fun to annoy, if Wally wasn't a speedster the other redhead would've popped him a long time ago. "Still think your funny huh?" Wally chuckles skidding to a stop in a gust of wind, making Roy lose his footing again "oh I know I am" Roy glares at him "ick- you're not seriously co-leader are you?" Roy says it like it was the most impossible thing ever.

 

 

Wally without a shadow of a doubt was glad to have Roy this time around their team was more balanced because of him, with there being an alarming amount of flyers and metahumans he was glad that people like Roy and Asch were coming around.

 

 

_If she actually showed up that is..._

 

 

Barry told him this time around they'd be paired up, hands down apparently. _Wally didn't want to believe him._ Bary said that Batman was in charge of the pair ups, that he'd be assessing strengths. Wally didn't care who would be his teammate this time around, _he just hoped it seriously wasn't gonna be her_ , when he and Dick were younger he hoped at all costs his partner was gonna be Dick, since they knew how to fight and rely on each other. Wally grew up like the rest of his new team and was confident enough that he'd roll with the punches. Just please not _her_.

 

 

_Recognize Batman 02_

 

 

_Recognize Red Robin B06_

 

 

_Recognize Nightwing B02_

 

 

"Let's get started" was all that Batman had to say to get everyone to scramble to the training room " _pssst_ hey hey Wally" Dick whispers "guess what?" Wally quirks a brow "Bruce is gonna announce the team ups and pit everyone against each other to assess our skills- get ready" _oh_ Wally was ready alright, Barry pumped him up all morning with intervals and warm ups. Everyone circled around the holo table as it booted up, showing everyone's information, stats and strengths, Bruce tapped a few things and Wally was about to vibrate through the metal floor.

 

 

_Unrecognized Intruder_

 

 

Everybody turned "Jason?!" Came Roy's abashed, shockingly high pitched voice, "mhmm" Jason grunted tilting his head toward Batman "I'm taking up the offer. Pair me with Arsenal" talk about _embarrassing._ Wally wanted to laugh at how unapologetic and causal Roy's mate was, Jason was like that mom who ruined everything by barging in on Roy with his friends.

 

 

_It was almost exactly the case._

 

 

Batman didn't say anything while he added Red Hood to the roster. "Listen up" Dick demands "this time around we're gonna work within missions, drills and warm ups in pairs. This means you'll have a partner from now on" everyone including Wally looks around the room "this person is your top priority, everyone else is secondary" Batman picks up the explanation "they keep you alive. They will pick up your weaknesses while you theirs."

 

 

Nightwing pulls up another page that so far displays Roy and Jason as teammates, "next team" Wally perks up, bouncing on his heels "Nightwing and Red Robin" Dick takes the moment to smush down Tim's prickly hair smiling brightly at the little omega, Wally figured they'd be the most obvious choice since Tim was a newly retired Robin and Nightwing was basically Batmans protege and most fitting candidate to actually _become_ Batman.

 

 

"Superboy and Miss Martian" M'gann beamed, Wally felt a little jealous since he was almost as impervious to damage as Superman, was it be easy to have him as a teammate.

 

 

_Recognize Phoenix 09_

 

 

Then it clicked "awh shit" Dick glares at him for the out burst, Wally scolds himself for it too, as soon as it came out of his mouth he regrets it immediately, Batman gives him the evil eye too... "Asch glad you decided to join" she doesn't say anything and keeps herself close to the zeta tube "you're partnered with Kid Flash I'll give you the briefing papers for what you missed" Dick is still eying him with murderous intent.

 

 

Asch grunts acknowledging him and looking at the floor. Wally never got a good look at her until now, she had feverish green eyes that were glowing unnaturally, like M'gann when she used her powers but they didn't die down like hers did, just long stalking catlike eyes. It oddly reminded Wally of Halloween and those gimmick red glowing eyes uncle Barry stuffed in the bushes to scare kids.

 

 

Her costume was dark, hood drawn over sickly white hair. Wally knew the Titan she was infected with altered her DNA and bleached her hair it looked thick and tacky. Dick said her new suit vaguely reminded him of a Talon, a while back there was this court of owls thing, which was some kind of underground conspiracy connecting all of Gothams elitists who were bent on reshaping Gotham to their image. Wally saw some of the images and honestly it had a resemblance. Still it was far fetched to think she'd bury herself that deep into Gothams filth. Through all the faults uncle Barry called her a hero, she was still a Leaguer, which was a step ahead of them all. So Wally could trust her.

 

Asch had a big duffel bag and Wally almost slapped himself _of course_ she was gonna live her full time, she didn't have any place to go. Wally idly considered the idea himself, Barry and aunt Iris were gearing up to have their own family soon, they didn't need him poking around while they attempted to fumble through parenthood, he almost forgot that she'd be here now too... Though they were partners now. Either way he'd probably going to have to talk to her sometime or another.

 

 

"Har har Team _RedArse_!"" Dick is screaming out his enjoyment as Roy chased him around the compound, Wally snapped out of his thoughts and caught Batman's less then zealous look but he had to smile himself. _Just like old times._


	4. Chapter 4

Jason watched Roy childishly run after the acrobat, having no success with the task since Dick was slippery as oil, with all the space there was no way the other alpha was gonna catch him. Dick was practically cackling mad while doing back flips around the compound, all the while Jason was wondering why he even bothered with all this.

 

This time Roy had no impact on his decision to join Young Justice, the shock on Roy's face was satisfying enough already, not that Jason was going for some kind of wow factor or anything. He just wanted to piss Roy off a little. The added benefit was being his partner and he'd never have to hear how upsetting it was to be a third wheel on a uneven team. He'd probably get stuck with Kid Flash all things considered or worse Dick and the replacement.

 

Jason didn't hate Tim, quite opposite in fact Tim was his little brother the only omega in the pack, if Jason was still in Bruce's pack at least... It had been a long time since he set one toe around Wayne manor, Jason was the first and only alpha in that pack and really liked that fact. Oliver welcomed him into his little Arrow pack after Roy announced they were an item much to Jason's annoyance. In that pack he was the third alpha.

 

Nothing was stronger then your first pack though and Jason felt the strain when Bruce was around since he was the leader, ever since he died there wasn't much hope for them to rekindle much, even if Roy attempted to fix it at every given opportunity. This would be his third pack, if it lasted.

 

Jason looked around at everyone, he'd never met this _Superboy_ guy but he can smell alpha on the kid. He stunk just like his alien father. The green chick was a beta. Wally was Dick's best friend and conveniently _another_ alpha, but he wasn't much of threat to Jason. Then there was Phoenix she fucking stunk like _off the shelf_ alpha spray and wood polish, it was nasty and so obviously fake.

 

Which left to choices she was either a beta or another omega like Tim, both were plausible. No self respecting alpha would use that dampening stuff, even Jason didn't and he was more of a danger because so many people knowing he was an alpha but there was no way he'd wear any of that shit. Bruce used it but he had a good reason for it. Batman an omega.

 

_How threatening._

 

Betas didn't bother with that kind of stuff either since they didn't matter much to he population as a whole. So the obvious deduction was that she was an _omega_. Joker took him because he didn't like alpha dogs, so it was logical that he took her because she was his kind. Far from it for Jason to spill, even if everyone else knew or not, no chance he was gonna tell her little secret.

 

Maybe others did know and refrained from saying anything to make her feel better. Whatever it was Jason wasn't to close to actually caring.

 

Roy finally gave in and stopped chasing Dick fruitlessly in a never ending circle. The beta was giggling himself into an early grave, if Bruce's heated look was anything to go by.

 

"Wanna act like morons? Fine." Bruce's voice rang out cutting the fun atmosphere in two "Red Robin and Nightwing verses Arsenal and Red Hood. _Now_." Jason sighs irritably, Tim mirroring him exactly in displeasure "had to ruin it didn't you?" The omega snaps at the acrobat, regardless he lines up at the other side of the training arena.

 

"You're a fucking idiot" Jason snarls Roy doesn't bother to look at him because he knows that Jason's already suited up. The other alpha was sure he didn't mean it, his voice didn't drop any hints but Roy knew he didn't mean it.

 

Bruce entrapped them within the training court while the others stayed still and watched with eager eyes. "No worries babybird" he can hear Dick chirp confidently "I got this" Tim is scoffing "you mean we?" Batman smacks the control panel enabling the countdown. Jason is sighing audibly as it sings green, the other alpha doesn't even wait for Roy and charges toward them guns firing off as a deterrent.

 

"Son of a bitch!" Roy squeaks "step up jerk off!" Jason is yelling back at him, the redhead can hear everyone laughing at him. Roy bites his lip and knocks and arrow.

 

_Jason and Roy come out victorious as if by a fluke._

 

Jason pushes his shoulder harshly "don't do that again." _Warning received_. "Awh come on babybird..." Dick whines, "Redwing! It's a cool team name!" Tim shoves him "stop calling me that! No!" Dick floats around him grabbing at his shoulders "please? Oh please M'gann and Kon have one! Team _Teal_ isn't that cool?!" Tim considers it for a second then snaps at the beta, pushing him off "fine! God you're such a tool!" Dick whoops walking the other way, escaping before Tim can change his mind.

 

Jason grabs Roy's collar "we're team two" he states gruffly, Roy frowns "I liked RedArse..." Jason pulls him rougher and the older alpha finds himself stumbling on his feet "okay okay... Team two... Wait what if we were like-" _"Team Two."_ Roy deflates "so lame" finally Jason lets him go and he gathers his barrings somehow they managed to find the kitchen where Wally happened to plop down after that match.

 

_Pfff figures..._

 

"Hey nice win guys" Wally isn't very polite when it comes to eating, half the food he's stuffed in his face is hanging out of his mouth and he's blowing bits of it on the counter as he talks "thanks Walls" Roy glances at Jason pecking through the fridge "you and Asch have a team name yet? Seems that's what everyone's doing...." The other alpha doesn't look at him, for a moment Roy can see skittish resentment in Wally's eyes "I ah... Haven't actually talked to her yet..." "Why not?" Jason snaps looking annoyed with him "ah.. I um barely know her?" Jason's frown deepens at that "she's pretty chill" Roy interjects trying to keep a friendly tone "kinda ice cold dontcha think?" For some reason Jason is hung up on the subject, even after six months he still defends Asch and he doesn't even know her. Roy always assumed it was because he was on the same boat as her with the Joker stuff. Not that Roy was going to pretend he understood Jason's motives for anything because he seriously never will.

 

 

"No I think getting tortured sums up an excuse for her attitude" Wally shuts his mouth straight after that, Roy holds his hands up trying to play officiate "she's your partner just give it a chance eh? She's probably not all that bad..." Wally rolls his shoulders, nodding sheepishly "alright..." Roy turns just as the other redhead speeds away "wayta be an ass Jay" he shrugs at that "no no seriously what was that even?" Roy doesn't sounds as intimidating as he wants to be right now.

 

"If this Young Justice thing has any hope of working at all everyone has to suck it up and play nice" Roy is thrown off by that "wow... Way to be a team player babe..." Jason grunts "don't call me babe."

 

_"Babe."_

 

Jason punches him.


	5. Chapter 5

Wally wasn't a snoop. He didn't think that causally glancing at his new partner while she was digesting the new setting was snooping, even if he had to go to great lengths to pretend he was doing something.

 

It took a really long time for her to get comfortable enough to even to pick a room, Wally vaguely teased the idea of taking the one opposite to her since he was in the market for a place to stay, as everyone came in and out the night grew on and every so often she'd pop out and back in with more of her things.

 

Eventually Asch stocked out and Wally wondered if what he saw was reality, the rather tiny _alpha_ cozies up in a big sweater and what could only be considered to _big for her_ Superman pajamas. Wally couldn't see her feet under the pool of fabric, it was ratty and old looking, and defiantly not meant for women. Wally's prejudgements made it strange for him. Seeing her unwind and do like, human things, _normal things._

 

She still stunk like wood polish and Wally's nose stung because of it. Jason ambled out of no where eying him viciously. Wally envied Jason's high level and impractical attitude, unabashed he walked through the living room with only low riding cotton pants to hide his modesty, his back was covered in nail streaks from Roy and scars from unfortunate events. _Four_ alphas living together. _That didn't sound healthy._

 

Barry was annoying to live with sometimes too, he had is own habits and left things _everywhere_ around the house. Jason seems like he'd be the same except unlike uncle Barry he'd do it with bodily fluids and beer cans, not that Wally minds that behavior, whatever kept Jason's aggression low. Wally was two ticks away from being as high level as Jason, he was still high on the charts and was considered one of the top alphas but Jason was still above him on the scale.

 

He and the other alpha didn't get along very well since they both were haltered by higher instincts, on more than on occasion they butt heads and it either took Roy or Dick to separate them. Roy was lower level, closer to a beta and Dick was closer to an omega.

 

Higher the level the harder it was to ignore instincts which is why having so many alphas without a middle ground would be difficult- at least if he was right in thinking that Roy and Jason lived here. Without a beta to filter out the arguments it was going to be hard to live with Jason, even with Roy acting as a lightening rod and Wally didn't even know what level Asch was.

 

_And he just assumed she was another alpha._

 

He _could_ find out, high levels granted him the ability but she went to such lengths to hide it that Wally felt he'd be invading her privacy and he could go along with what she wanted to interpret. Jason's warning resonated in his head, he sighs and follows the putrid smell until he finds Asch sitting at the counter picking through chicken.

 

Her eyes catch his for a second and it makes him shiver, they glow like _kryptonite._

 

Wally coughs awkwardly "uh hi there partner..." She regards him, glaring with those awful eyes "hi..." "Oh Wally heh... Names Wally" she picks at the bird "I'm..." "Asch I know my uncle talks about you a lot- ah in a good way" Wally realizes he's babbling but can't help himself "in fact Supes and even Batman regards you pretty well... I guess I got a really good partner!" He wants to shut up but he can't "which is cool right? I mean Batman likes you! He doesn't like anyone..."

 

Asch frowns between the fork in her mouth "I don't need your pity" Wally swallows surprised by how dark her voice got, "I-I wasn't I'm sorry? Ah... I didn't mean that-" "look" her hands are flat on the table, Wally shuts up. "If you're worried I'll get you killed-" "what? No god I'm not like that..." Wally defends, she ignores him "I don't care what your like. I don't need to know you." Wally shakes his head so not how he wanted this to go. "Waitwaitwait!" He takes a breath "look I'm sorry I know you'll have my back-" "then what do you want?" Wally isn't sure how to answer that question... What did he want? He didn't exactly form a plan for this. "Never mind ah- sorry nothing I guess I'll see you in training..." She grunts and he leaves.

 

That was _horrible._

 

_He needs to talk to Barry._

 

Wally pulls his phone, half the screen was cracked but it still _totally worked_ like it wasn't dropped down a flight of stairs "hello?" Barry's long drawn out voice chirped happily in his ear "hey I'm coming" over the line Barry was quiet, there were vague whispers from his aunt "alright" he hears "I'll be at the zeta" Wally hangs up and goes to he pads, activating it he closes his eyes until he can hear the honking of cars and the airy smell of Central invades his nose.

 

His uncle is leaning on the aide of a brick building "hey going my way?" Wally smiles waving toward his uncle Barry. He was easy to talk too. "I gotta lay some stuff on ya" he warns "my new partner totally had it out for me" Barry nods as points behind him "wanna run?" Wally sighs "god yeah to the beach? It's easy to think there..." Barry pulls a face "ew so close? Cmon kiddo I got the best hideout ever you'll see" Wally lets Barry lead him away, becoming yellow and red streaks in the bustling city.

 

Wally isn't sure where Barry took him, after they got out to open water it was easier just to look ahead and see nothing, but also worrisome, he trusted Barry to know how to get back though. There's a little tropical island ahead of them and Barry skids along the water until he's kicking up sand, awkwardly Wally follows tripping on the rocks while his uncle chuckles.

 

"Alright so. New partner huh?" Barry camps out on a huge rock "who is it?" Wally clumsily paws his way up "Asch- ah Phoenix" he grunts "ohhh" it's an understanding noise, finally Wally sits down next to him legs sprawled out and comfortable. "She thinks I'm pitying her" Barry clicks his tongue "she's like that. Ever since Carnival City at least. Hal and I tried to help- get her back in the game ya know?" He looks at the stars "what happened? Really happened- not what the JLA says happened" Barry gives him a look "we didn't censer details Wally..."

 

Wally doesn't really want to believe that "Joker blew up Carnival and tortured her..." Wally scratches his head "she doesn't believe she's a hero anymore... That is whole reboot is a pity card. Asch probably thinks we did it because the JLA doesn't trust her anymore" Wally furrows his brow "but she saved all those cities" Barry hums "not hers." Asch saved more than half of North America by holding her breath. Wally would consider that a win, but he probably shouldn't go about telling her that...

 

"What am I suppose to do?" He asks hopelessly, Barry regards him with a sad smile "just trust her" Wally glares "she doesn't trust me-" "then earn it Walls I'm sure after a few missions she'll warm up... How 'bout I pull a few strings and get you two the first couple?" He's not finished "And I'll ask Bruce to call you up and train together in the simulation for tomorrow's demonstration?" Wally considers that. If Barry can pull it off Wally would get a better idea of how she fights and maybe she'll trust him more as a partner in the field when they're working toward one common goal.

 

"That sounds great uncle, I'd really appreciate it" Barry stands and helps him up after "well bring a coat then buddy... A reliable source tells me tomorrow is gonna be a white Christmas."

 

"..."

 

"It's _August_ \- Barry! Dammit... Wait for me!"

 

Wally didn't believe his uncle about his snow front tip. He should have because that's what it looked like. _Intensive surrounding training._ Or what Wally liked to call it.

 

_Hell._

 

Uncle Barry was standing there giggling at his awe struck face, the entire arena was covered in simulated mountains and snow, he looked extremely pleased with himself "told you" the older alpha snickers "this is crap!" Wally gripes fisting his hair, everyone is gathered around the lines while he's expected to cross it. "Let's go" Asch states in a flat voice Wally almost jumped hearing her come from behind him "wha- wait where's your coat?" Asch eyes him "don't need one" that doesn't make sense but Wally goes with it and follows her into the frozen tundra.

 

"Your goal is to incapacitate the threat as a team" Batmans voice rings over the invisible speaker, Wally only had one question.

 

_What exactly is the threat._

 

"Cmon" Asch hisses "right ah sorry" Asch looks like an ink blot on a crisp white paper, her domino mask covers her eyes but she was glaring at him from under it "it's fine" Wally felt at ease by her hushed voice, she's still looking at him "the color change won't help" Wally scans himself, his Kid Flash suit had the unique ability to chameleon according to its surroundings "what? Will so! Better then looking like yellow snow!" Asch ducks low, he frowns "why... Not?"

 

Asch gives him a cool look "because its already found us" it's to late to cover his ears "a-ah! Fuck!" A roar pierces through into his brain and rocks it around. He stumbles and Asch is pushing forward "go left" she shouts, Wally does what he's told and misses the boulder being hauled at him "are they trying to kill us?!" He's yelling over the storm that picks up "yes!" Asch snarls over a snow dune, it was easy to catch her bouncing up and over trying to get away from the creature he couldn't see.

 

Wally knew that he was the one at a disadvantage, the snow makes it seriously difficult to run, at least now since he was knee deep in it and unable to get traction. Asch was yelling out commands and he followed them adamantly, every single one was pertinent to his survival. Seems Bruce thinks it's time to add a little mortality to their training.

 

Asch rolls into his view with a furious expression, her shoulder imbedded with a sharp icicle "if I make a path can you pick me up and run where I say?" Wally grins "you bet-" before he finishes Asch is tearing forward, Wally stays put until she loops around, he opens his arms and she hops into his embrace "go now!" Wally does, racing forward "spin and throw me on my mark- ready..." Wally is ready "now!" Wally twirls his body for momentum and throws her violently forward. Wally holds his breath, then the simulation ends and he can see his uncle star struck, Asch at the other end rolling to her feet the icicle protruding out of her collarbone.

 

She approaches him, ripping the frozen object out "that was wicked!" Wally screams, Asch curtly nods "good work" Wally thrusts his hand up for a high five.

 

_"No."_

 

"Alright! Woo go us! Team Flashflare!" Dick is smiling at the two, Asch moves to stand next to Wally and closer to the group.


	6. Chapter 6

Jason balled his fists and glares at Kon baring his teeth, lately the other alpha had been getting in his face about _nothing_ , if Roy was concerned, but _apparently_ sitting in Jason's spot and moving things around was a big deal to the alpha. Jason finally settled in the living space and everyone else spent ample time at mount Justice training and unraveling and acting like an all around team.

 

_Except Jason._

 

He didn't like Wally, he didn't like Kon and he strongly disagreed with M'gann. Tim, Roy and Dick were pack and Asch had some kind of immunity to his snark but the younger alpha was slowly chipping away at Kon's resolve with snapping remarks on his tactics and underhanded growling, fighting was meant to break out sooner or later.

 

Kon was a base level alpha, much lower then Jason and far higher then Roy himself and haphazardly controlled by watery instincts that were defiantly not as in tune as Jason's because beneath it all he was half alien and it was still unclear how much of his biology was in sync with their own.

 

Roy tugged at Jason's bicep trying to pull him away from Kon since the two of them got into _yet_ another fight within the week which was _again_ about nothing at all. Kon was being friendly, asking if Roy wanted something to eat because he was gonna make food anyway but Jason came jaw snapping and pushing Kon, telling him that Roy wasn't his _omega_ to feed.

 

Jason called him an omega a lot and Roy didn't hate that, what he actually hated was _liking_ it. Damian was right by calling a bitch, everyone was right and Roy hated that he liked it so much. Being pushed behind another alpha made him _tingle_ "I was only being nice! Ya know because we're teammates?!" Jason pushes him back and Kon had the decency to stumble "back off" he snarls, Roy swallows, continuing to tug at Jason hoping that he'll let up. Jason was just as aggressive with Oliver the first couple times they met, the elder alpha shrugged off each offending remark until he offered Jason a place in the pack. There was a buffering period of course, Jason didn't totally trust it and edged around them like a stalking animal, then of course he just leaped in like he did with Young Justice weeks ago and effectively embarrassed Roy.

 

"C'mon Jason stop lets just go hmm?" Jason was extremely stubborn and Roy could only pull a trump card every so often when dealing with his overactive and easily angered mate "let's patrol Gotham eh?" Kon let up a little trying to help Roy's case, Jason hisses through his teeth at him, but finally Roy wins. He stomps away with an inappropriate snarl that would've been bad if Tim wasn't making rounds with Dick.

 

It was a loud in Gotham, smelt like gas and Roy couldn't see the sky under all the smog, Roy stuck his nose up but Jason loved it. Jason liked a good many questionable things. Particularly the stench of Gotham at three A.M and Bruce's fancy Wayne foundation parties. He liked doing the laundry but wouldn't _admit_ it and seriously enjoyed folding too. He'd sit by the window and look out at the sky and pretend he wasn't counting the stars but totally knew all the constellations and if he was in a good mood he could copy Samantha's nose wiggle from bewitched.

 

Roy's favorite thing was when old black and white movies were playing back to back on a lazy Sunday, they made popcorn, Jason loved Casablanca and old westerns with Clint Eastwood and cheesy visual effects but what Roy loved most about Jason was his senseless almost _childlike_ wonder, it was small and barely there but every so often Roy caught the simplest hint of it, like when Jason looked at waterfalls or snow.

 

Jason liked snow a lot and rain and orange leaves. The smell of spices and Roy's cooking and Roy loved Jason's smile and his fluffy hair and _and-_

 

Roy just really loved Jason.

 

Roy ran along the rooftops with Jason catching small time drug dealers and a few muggers, Jason was panting and riddled with scuffs and dried cold sweat when they got back "let's have a bath" Roy liked bathes, but Jason didn't "shower" it was gruff and angry, Roy persisted.

 

Hopeful "bath!"

 

Low "no."

 

Resilient " _please?_ "

 

"..."

 

Roy won "with bubbles?"

 

"No!"

 

Roy got bubbles.

 

Jason ducks under the fruity smelling water, Roy watched him come back up soaking wet and scowling, he moves to sit onto his alphas lap. There was far to much space in the tub and Roy didn't like it, Jason spits out water "you're such a fairy" he grumbles, Roy knows he doesn't mean it "I like it" Jason pulls the older alpha closer to him and pecks his collarbone "I like you" Roy says playfully, cupping the thick, yellow bubbles between their bodies. Jason lets him smear the offensive smelling foam onto his chest with a gentle rumble.

 

"Love you Jay" the younger alpha nuzzles his jaw "mhm love you too" Roy can feel his stomach burst at that "so much" Roy's running his fingers through his wet black hair, it was short and thick, smelt like store bough Irish spring water and Jason. Beautiful smoked cherry wood and home. Jason smelt like _home._

 

"M'sorry" Jason whispered, unexplained, but Roy knew exactly what it was for. They stayed there til the water was cold and Roy's fingers were pruned.

 

Jason was on top of him snoring lightly in his ear when he woke up tangled with the other alpha, it wasn't bright so they couldn't have gotten much sleep but the obnoxiously loud alert went off, Jason stirred and looked grumpy "fuck off" Roy let him bury his face into the pillow underneath them for a couple of noisy minutes before insistently wiggling out from under him, or _trying_ to a least. "Stop that unless you wanna be fucked" Jason warns begrudging "very tempting babe, but duty calls" Jason makes unpleasant noises while hauling himself up "don't call me babe."

 

"C'mon _babe_ " Jason follows.

 

Batman is standing at the holo table with The Flash and Green Lantern while the rest Young Justice is rubbing there eyes tiredly and frowning at the three "the hell Boss?" Dick groans, Roy almost laughed at how ridiculous his hair managed to look.

 

"Professor Zoom has escaped"

 

Roy frowns at The Flash "wait what?" Wally pipes up "escaped? How- when?" Wally spoke far to quickly for Roy to digested, thankfully Flash picked it up just fine "an hour ago. He was seen on the security footage. He wanted us to know." Wally throws his hands up "oh-ah what the fuck not this again!"

 

"Why are you telling us this?" Jason was the one to speak up "isn't he a little above our pay grade?" The Flash gave the hologram of Zoom a glare before answering "he was on _your_ security feed." Jason sours "he's your fanboy what does he want with the b team?" "Zoom? We wait and see. All we can do. He shows us what he wants us to see."

 

Jason pulls Roy toward him and starts heading away "I can't believe I got up for that shit."

 

Roy can hardly argue with that.


	7. Chapter 7

Wally scratched his cheek while watching the surveillance tape of Thawne again and again until the yellow streak was burned into the back of his brain. He was up to something and Wally wanted to know what and why he was targeting Young Justice and just how he found out about their reboot.

 

_Wally had so many questions._

 

He heard the floor creek and turned to see his partner frazzled and burnt out from lack of sleep padding through the kitchen dressed in the same pajamas and a rather messy bun of hair, she was so pale and yet so dark. Dark because of her eyes and dark still from her past.

 

He was staring at her and he couldn't _stop_. Her body was so tiny and scarred, Wally could see the top of her breasts just barely poking out of her string top and the sewn up wound on her shoulder, she looked at peace, framed by her white hair and captivating because of her rosy lips and stale disturbed eyes. It has been weeks since he tried talking to her casually, they fought exceedingly well together, dishing out orders to each other and ran perfectly in sync. She had a curious fighting style, a mix of stealth and finesse that fit with his exactly.

 

She talked a little, very little but Wally hung onto everything she said because she never opened her mouth unless it was important. Through the months she's been here, Asch has never once hinted she had family, or friends. She didn't even look like she cared about anyone or anything around her. She acted so deep and brooding almost like Batman but pretty.

 

_Wait._

 

Wally panicked internally, Asch was pretty. She was _very_ pretty and not the conventional type that was clear and not the usual pretty Wally went for. Not the M'gann alien pretty that he always hit on, but like a whole new scary kind of pretty.

 

Her eyes still unnerved him, caused a little bit of nausea and a sick reminder of those many months ago, but they were different.

 

Wally wondered what she smelt like. Really _smelt_ like. He bet it was tainted, probably mixed and ruined by Titan like so many other things. It's probably why she wore such strong dampers and re-scenting agents.

 

Asch hated it here. Stunk like dirt and looked to plain. Her room was bare because she didn't own much other then clothes and they wreaked like Gotham's underbelly smog. Jason was in the laundry room when she went down, she was about to leave, but he saw her. "Hmm hey" it was indifferent and casual, bored enough that she didn't feel threatened by his presence.

 

Asch filed her things into the washer and leaned in the wall to wait for it.

 

"Tim's an omega you know" Jason's voice was quiet, unoffensive and leveled "so?" Asch wanted to sound violent and brash, Jason didn't seem phased "you're too high level to hide. You fucking stink." She growled and he growled back.

 

She _flinched._

 

"Shit at pretending too." Asch glares hatefully at him. She didn't know Jason very well, as a person or superhero, he was reserved and quietly aggressive like an aura of dominance commanded around him. "Why do you do it? What's it matter?" Right on "because dogs like you think we need help" Jason bristled "you don't look like you need help."

 

A moment of silence.

 

"Yes I do."

 

A low growl "I understand what it's like."

 

A pained look "I know."

 

Asch knew, everyone knew what happened to him, to her, but no one could _understand_ like them. There was no one who could understand. "Wally's good. He isn't a dog-" Asch bared her teeth "just cause you like your partner doesn't mean I have too."

 

A hard look was shared between the two.

 

"It's hard to let people in." She didn't try to shut him up this time "you think they're out to get you... That everyone's out to get you. After all the manipulation- either people you care about are dead or dead to you. It's hard to let anyone in." Asch didn't feel herself tremble "you don't have to like it. You just have to get over it."

 

Then Jason was gone and the steady hum of the machines masked her heavy panting.

 

Jason knew. Unlike Bruce or Barry or Hal. Jason knew her better then they did and almost knew nothing about her. He didn't know her favorite music or what movies she hated but he knew that she woke up screaming because he did too. He knew that she hated to be alone but couldn't stand being near people and he cared.

 

He didn't care like Bruce or Barry or Hal. He cared like _Jason._

 

She felt like they've known each other for years, for the past months he'd been living here with Roy he'd talk to her like an old friend asking her how she was. She didn't answer but he didn't expect her too.

 

Asch found Wally looking at the tape again. That's all he's been doing for weeks. The alpha wouldn't let it go and he smelt frazzled and stiff. Wally usually smelt like sugarcane but ever since his uncle revealed Thawne's escaped he just smelt wrong. "Sorry am I in the way?" He was talking to her. Asch wasn't sure what to say "I uh... I didn't mean to take up the holo computer..."

 

Wally had bright freckles and always sounded happy, "no..." Asch spoke carefully "tell me about him. Zoom." Wally looked surprisingly excited and launched into a tangent about Eobard Thawne. Wally knew he was babbling but he couldn't stop himself, Asch sat and payed close attention to him so it looked like she didn't mind his incessant floundering.

 

"And ah... Yeah real bad dude- like the worst" Asch glared at him for half a second "not the worst" Wally's stomach sank "I- uh sorry I didn't..." She waved him off "if ah.... You don't mind me asking wh-what were your villains like?" Her nose scrunched "boring- tell me about yours... I like they way you talk" Wally shouldn't have been embarrassed about that but he felt his face bloom several shades "rea-really?" Asch hums "yes. I live in Gotham now and they don't sound as nice as southerns."

 

" _Y'all_ " Wally says teasingly "my twin brothers husband was from Central. He never shut up but I liked the way he sounded" there was a sad smile "you'd never been to Central?" Wally's fingers tingled as he tried to play off that she didn't just open up to him. This was the most she'd spoken to him in weeks and he didn't want to spook her by dwelling on sensitive things. "No I've never been anywhere, I've ever wanted to go anywhere. Carnival was beautiful..." She paused, pruning her lips "my brother Cody liked Star City." The inhuman glow of her eyes bounced off of the light holo image of Thawne, she looked pale and cold under the fluorescent lighting but she looked peaceful and happy.

 

"It's nice I'll take you there- oh ah... If you want I mean" there was a thin, strained smile playing across her face "I'd like that."

 

Wally took a moment to look at Asch again. She sat crossed legged in the high plush chair, her fingers pressed into the metal table. Asch had long nails except for one, her left pointer was jagged and ripped. Her skin was exposed more then usual. She had 24 perfect rectangles etched like tan lines though he could only see the ten along her arms. They looked painful.

 

Her neck had surgical cuts where Joker planted the Titan, they stuck up like fleshy nicks and Wally never noticed the little scar under her eyelid before. It was interesting to see scars because speedsters couldn't get them. Uncle Barry always looked okay and Grandpa Jay too. Dick was covered in burn marks and scars. On odd occasions Wally could see scars on _top_ of his scars. Jason had a huge surgical _Y_ scar from his autopsy and Roy told him that Jason hated it.

 

_Of course he would_ Wally remembered himself saying when Roy told him that, the other alpha looked upset, said that Jason wouldn't let him look, not until months into their relationship at least. He remembered Roy acting a giddy the next morning and burst in with excitement once he spilled the details of their intimate night. Wally wondered if Dick was like that or Bruce or any of them, concerned about their battle scars- _ashamed_ of them.

 

"I..." Asch interrupted the silence "I'd like to hear more about Central City" Wally beams "where should I start?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Tag you're it!" Roy shoved Jason's shoulder, he growled and fired into the smoke where his mate leaped off too. He felt Wally speeding by in a whip of wind and deep laughter. Jason doesn't remember who suggested a game of high tech tag in the training stimulator but he knew that he didn't want to be apart of it. He guessed it was Wally, it was hard to believe Asch agreed to this but then again Jason forgot why he _agreed_ to it.

 

It was fine that they were letting go and kicking back, lord knows everyone was tightly wound since Zooms uprising and it was worse that it been a few months without another sign. Wally's has been ridiculously hung up on it, half going insane from crack theories his own mind made up and finally Roy decided to step in a tell him to calm down. This wasn't exactly what Jason would call calming down though.

 

He just wanted to watch a movie.

 

Jason shot at where Wally was heading, the rubber bullet hit him head on and he tumbled yelling obscenities "he's it" Jason shouted grappling away from the ground. The training room was warped to simulate a half built skyscraper. It was perfect for Red Hood and Phoenix. "Up here bright eyes" Wally chuckled smacking Jason again "fucking-" he vaulted off the building, Jason scowled stepping off the side "c'mere you little shit" he yells, but he can't find him now.

 

The alpha curses and grapples up the building again, a subtle flash of black zips over and Jason lifts and fired straight into Asch "she's it-" "piss on that Hood!" She's snarling at him. Jason grins under his mask and watches her scurry off the side of the building, vaguely from his perch he can hear crashing and then a couple swears "Arsenals it" she says over the comm link.

 

"Dammit! Fuck you birdie!" Roy's snapping "simulation end" the entire arena disappears and Jason can see his teammates glace at one another and Wally skidding to a halt "what's good Bats?" Bruce is standing at the panel with his usual pinching scowl "I'm assigning you four to a mission."

 

The briefing was longer then the ride there.

 

Turns out Riddler wants something in the train yard and Bruce wanted them to sort it out because let's face it. _No one wants to deal with Riddler_. Asch and Wally were speaking in hushed tones toward each other and Roy was hammering Jason's side while whispering check it out check it out, it was good the two were talking, by the goofy smile on the idiots face they couldn't have been talking about the mission.

 

Jason was suspicious of the yard, Ridders M.O was green paint and _annoying_ and Jason wasn't bombarded by any of it. Riddler was obnoxious about everything, Riddles and commentary and yelling about how Batman was a coward for not facing him. "Arsenal, Phoenix check the storage house by the docks" Jason was lead this time around, since Bruce knew that if anyone, Red Hood could handle Edward Nygma.

 

"Alright babe" his mates voice rang in his ears "I fucking told you-" "not to call you babe. I got it babe." Wally laughs at Jason over his shoulder "you're a prick."

 

"Love you too babe."

 

Jason sighs "c'mon. We're checking the containers." Wally groans "got it _babe_ " Jason hits him with the butt of his pistol "I'll fucking hurt you asshole. _Move_."

 

Roy was too happy today and Asch found it annoyingly contagious. His chipper attitude made her slip up, when Wally made a joke she smiled because that dumb archer was bubbling with good vibes and infecting everyone. He was so bouncy as they approached the storage house And for no reason other then _why not?_

 

It bothered her how happy he allowed himself to be. "There's a computer in the office. I'll go check it." Roy hummed and sat on a create, the area was otherwise empty save for hanging boats and the odd smell of rotting fish. Roy pounced off and circled the empty floor "think it's weird? Ya know like... I heard from Jay that Riddler is kinda the annoyingly obvious type.... There's nothing here..."

 

"Isn't there?" Roy reacted far to slow "Asch loo-" something stuck to his mouth- he couldn't move either. Roy's eyes widened Professor Zoom was standing a foot away from him "wouldn't want to ruin my plan hmm?" Roy struggled to move anything, the polymer gel or... _Whatever_ this sticky substance is was crawling up his body and engulfing his limbs.

 

Roy heard half a scream and then Zoom zipped out of the storage house. He was screaming and no one could hear it, he was struggling to try and tap his comm link again this shoulder to activate it, do something to get Wally and Jason's attention. Wally was the only one who had a chance with Zoom and he'd left two minutes ago with Asch. Roy wanted to breath but he couldn't. The air was stuck in his lungs and would leave.

 

"Hey-ah _babe two_ what's.... Oh... Oh my god! Jason!" Wally appeared in the door and then next to him "Roy's trapped in some kinda synthetic sludge!" Wally's frantic fingers vibrated the grey plaster away from his mouth "ah- ha ha.." Roy panted hard, sucking greedily at the fowl air "Zoom- kah... Ah he to-took Phoenix... He took Asch" Jason forced him into a harsh hug "he's got her guys" Wally freed his feet and he would've fallen if not for Jason's tight embrace.

 

"Fan out right now" Wally barks "we're finding them." Jason stumbled as Wally whipped by in a rush of angry wind "you alright?" Jason's voice was soft and warm, Roy trembled "n-no he took her Jay... I was rig-right there I couldn't..." The younger alpha hushed him "it's okay. You wouldn't have been able to stop him-" "I should've tried!" Jason glares at his abrasive growl "we'll get her back Roy."

 

Wally was running on anger and nothing else. Flying across the water like it was nothing and nothing was stopping him until he found Zoom. Not even Barry's constant yelling "get back here Wally, Roy and Jason reported Zoom and there's no way you can catch him like this" Wally ripped up the tides with his feet and carried the water onto the beach with sheer momentum "she's out there Barry! He's got her and I'm getting her back!"

 

"You have no idea where he took her! You're gonna run empty soon- do you have any idea where you are?!"

 

"..."

 

"Exactly my point Wally! Get back here now!" Wally didn't listen and kept running, over land, atop buildings and over water again. He was so mad, Asch finally starts talking to him and this happens. Taken by another psycho just as he was understanding her.

 

She said she liked listening to him talk and his costume, she told him she had a twin brother and that Carnival city was beautiful. She said that all his villains were miles better then hers and she smiled sometimes when he talked to fast. They were finally getting somewhere, Asch started talking to him about things. _Telling him things_. Asch sat with him sometimes and curled on the sofa after a long day and they would just sit there until they fell asleep and it was wonderful and Zoom was taking it all away from him.

 

He was taking her beautiful face and unwavering eyes that Wally somehow started to like. Thawne was taking all their time away and making it worthless!

 

_"Wanna make popcorn?" Asch looked at him funny for a moment, but he smiled anyway "mission impossible is only good with popcorn" another funny look "I've never seen that movie" Wally chuckles "that's why we're gonna watch it!" Wally pulled on her wrists gently "c'mon blawndee I promise you'll like it" Asch didn't yank her hands away from him but glared suspiciously "I'm not blond..." Wally's face fell "I- sorry I didn't mean- I was just..." Asch took his hands and forcefully herself up with them  "I had black hair before... I'm still getting use to the.... Change" Wally half smiled as her fingers curled into his hand and she absently dragged them to the kitchen._

 

_"I think blond looks nice" Asch looked back at him smiling like a fool "I like it too..."_

 

_"Blawndee" Wally grins._

 

_"stop it" she snaps._

 

_"Blawnnnn-"_

 

_"Don't do it Wally"_

 

_"Deeeeeee"_

 

Wally can fondly remember her smirk as she pushed him into the island, he remembers her liking the way he made the popcorn and sitting close enough that they shared a blanket and her shoulder sat comfortably against his. By the end of the night they had watched all the classic bond movies and gone through all mount Justices popcorn reserve.

 

"Wally..." Barry's voice was breathless "Wally come back right now- please it's serious!"

 

Wally wasn't sure what made him turn back.

 

_Recognize ki-_

 

"What the hell Barry!"

 

_-d Flash B04_

 

No one answered him, "why did you pull me- no... Nonnonono no!" over the big computer,  Asch was strung up in chains.

 

"It's live"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its my birthday so here is another update! 
> 
> ALSO   
> Please regard this, as there is mental manipulation in this chapter and personality shifting, basically a defense mechanism, you'll see but I felt the need to explain my intentions with the way i wrote the chapter without giving to much away.

Asch's head felt sluggish and her eyes couldn't focus on anything. She shook her head, blood rushed t her head and her heart hammered loudly in her ears. She felt herself shake and cough up fluid "ah ah" she couldn't breath right, her lungs stung like she swallowed an ice pick "God-"

 

A laugh.

 

"No just I, child."

 

"Zoom!"

 

Asch tightened her limbs and felt them strain against metal "say hello to your friends Asch" he tapped the side of the tripod, she indulged him with disinterest "such a sour face, we'll fix that soon" her eyes flashed dangerously, "I'm not impressed." Zoom laughs dangerously, mushing her cheeks between his fingers, she tries jerking away but to no anvil his hand stays locked on her jaw "I gather you won't be that way for long."

 

Wally grabbed his head "she's fucking not egging him on- tell me I didn't just hear that?" Asch had no idea what he was like, no idea what she was playing with... Asch should know not to rattle his cage- any villains cage!

 

Asch was to smart for that.

 

"What? Really now-" "yes. Camera- white room... _Joker copy cat_ "

 

"You're fucking kidding me!" Wally shouts, Barry grips his shoulder "just keep calm. Asch knows what she's doing-" Wally whipped around to look at Barry "clearly not she's fucking making fun of him!" Barry shushed him "just relax okay?" Wally throws his hands up "this is a twisted joke right? She's not actually trying to get herself killed?! Please tell me-" Jason pushes him "be quiet." Wally lashes out "don't you fucking tell me to-" "don't what? Tell you to shut up?" He growls " _shut up._ "

 

Wally clinches his fists "Wally." Uncle Barry's voice is calm and leveled "Asch knows what she's doing, just trust her?" Wally can hear Barry's voice echo through is brain, and the day that sat on the rocks and the sound of crashing of the waves. He sighs "alright..."

 

"Copy cat" she hisses, Thawne circles her, he leans in and inhales right behind her ear. Asch struggles away from him but he pulls her back by the hair and licks her ear "am I?" Asch doesn't let his actions shake her "Joker was at least funny" he pushes her head down with a rumbling growl, she lifts herself up the chains clink with effort. "What's next reject? Pikes? Spear? How many you gonna stab me with?" Zoom smiles hungrily "just one, only if you're a good girl for me." Asch spits at his feet "gee mister doesn't that sound just wonderful" Wally feels sick listening to it and Dick can't even look at the monitor anymore "doesn't it?" Asch laughs, wolfishly and without abandon. Barry flinches at the noise and Jason curls his fists.

 

"Look at you!" Her voice is loud and comically happy "trying so hard to be scary." Her body sags and her eyes bore into professor Zoom "you'll have to do better then that reject" her voice is low and dark, Thawne is snarling at her, skin shaking like a leaf tattering in the wind.

 

"Jesus... Bruce doesn't it sound li-" "no Barry. It _doesn't_ sound like anything." Wally knows who they were referring too. "What if she's snap-" "she hasn't!" Comes Bruce's feverish reply "but Bruce she's... It doesn't sound good-" the Batman turns in the chair, the metal squeaks loudly "I won't entrain that idea Allen. She's fine." Thawne rips away and takes something from off camera. Reaches, then douses her in freezing water. It splashes across the back wall and makes a smacking sound. Asch panics, her scent mask was dripping off her with the droplets of water and Zoom comes into the frame of the camera grinning like a cat while sniffling the air "my my...." He's grabbing her face again and lifting. Asch shrivels when he licks her neck, Thawne's groaning hotly under her jaw "hiding are you?" His nose pressed sickeningly close to where her omega gland was hidden. Thawne was low level alpha, one of the lowest Asch has ever smelt. Before hitting her with the water he had no idea that she was an omega, even with her high level and the waring scent mask.

 

He nips her skin, Asch pulls away and he laughs, deep and richly so "whose your alpha, hmm omega?" Asch recoils at his purrs "no one dog!" Zoom keeps laughing "oh calm down little thing you don't have to pretend now" Asch growls and Zoom gasps lightly, mocking her. "Pretending to be an alpha... Oh my" he's smirking wildly "did your little friends know? Was it a secret?" Asch looks away "telling, are you shocked?" He's talking to the camera now.

 

"Isn't it true?" She catches his attention once more, "don't you want to be bent over by Allen? Hmm?" Her tone is laughing, loud and her smile is all teeth when his eyes grow wide "fucked like a bitch-" He hits her, gasping "you want him insid-"

 

_"enough!"_

 

Asch prided herself with the quick recovery, it was getting harder to keep playing him like this and act like nothing he was saying was effecting her. Asch had to keep him busy and she pushed it all into the back of her head, took a breath.

 

_And_

 

She's laughing into the room again, throwing her head back madly cackling loud, he hits her again and again until Asch gasps in pain and her mouth his spewing blood, flooding at her feet like a puddle of amber, but she's _still_ smiling.

 

"That's it Asch get him mad" Wally looks at Barry like he's lost his mind "you're kidding me! Are you hearing this?!" The older alpha is nodding, cross armed and stationary "Asch saw something" Bruce adds "her eyes keep flicking to the camera and then to the left- something out of frame that could tell us where she is. She's buying time with this charade." Barry agrees with a grunt "it's a long shot but it's all we've got."

 

"Copy cat bitch alpha" Asch's is teasing him "I'm going to hurt you-" "then do it puppy! Stop standing around" her voice is playful and threateningly dark enough to make Wally shiver in his seat "hurt me."

 

Zoom goes away from the frame and comes back with a a bottle, Barry and Wally see him thrust his fingers into her throat and out again, she throws up a putrid colored bile and again only Barry and Wally see him shove a yellow pill into her throat and she can't stop from swallowing it "this is compound Q, Asch. Your going to be a speedster- doesn't that sound nice? Of course _only_ for a short while- your reaction is pertinent to my lab work. You see Young Justice these little pills" he holds one up "are going to be mass produced soon."

 

"That's his play?" Roy says insidiously unimpressed "he's creating synthetic speed?"

 

No one answers.

 

"My other human subjects died- but I've given you a much higher dose." His eyes narrow and his smirk is lazy "try not to die."


	10. Chapter 10

Compound Q has been working through Asch's system for hours now and so far she's gotten the shakes and the whites of her eyes turned black and she can't control her breathing.

 

Asch knows her heart is pumping to fast and everything around her is moving in slow motion, her eyes were burning and it was painful to blink but she couldn't stop herself from it, every seconds second she blinks and puffs out air and it really hurt.  
Zoom told her that she was going to die. She didn't want to die. There was just so much she didn't do yet.

 

So much she still needed to tell Wally.

 

She knew he was watching the moment She saw the camera, the whole team and then some probably. Saw her taunt him by acting like Joker, she hoped they didn't think she was insane. Everyone outside of the League thought that she was, they whispered crazy behind her back after Carnival City. Wally told her Zoom didn't like being made a fool of, that he'd just get mad. She hoped that by laughing at him it would make him grab the syringe with whatever that green liquid was suppose to be, because it had a label on it, like a lot of other things on the tables, but while Asch tried to piece it together she also had to keep from being obvious, then make some kind of sign that Bruce could analyze and blow up so they would find her.

 

 

Asch didn't want to die here.

 

 

"Wally..." Her voice was wrecked and hoarse _K_ "I... I'm sorry I was a shit partner-" _E_ it really burns to talk _L_ "I didn't... Mean too... Ahh I just..." _L_ She pauses and shakes her head _L_ "I like your voice... Ah and ha.. The way you smell and all thirty six of the freckles on your face" _I O N_ Asch laughs gently, wheezing with effort.

 

_S O N_

 

_KELLIONSON._

 

Kellionson labs.

 

_Bingo._

 

"you're so smart too. a lot smarter then Einstein, Rutherford, _Kellionson_ or Darwin...." She's panting "you're.... So brilliant."

 

 

Wally presses his hands against the console, gripping it so hard his fingers rush with blood and pulse, there are tears in his eyes and Barry is touching his shoulder and Dick is standing close behind him.

 

"Whose Kellionson..." Bruce is muttering to himself at the side computer, Wally doesn't care who he might be, Asch is talking to him. Nothing matters.

 

Her breathes come out a frothy mess "and you're... Hair it's hon.. Ah honestly ridiculous and I-I love it-" there's a click and Zoom strolls in laughing.

  
Asch feels herself clam up and convulse within his presence "Wally hmm? He's your alpha isn't he?" Asch doesn't answer "I wonder... Another secret have we? You're just the best at keeping them. How long omega? How many heats has he fucked you? Full of that wretched little pretenders pups yet?" He pulls her head up to Inspect her face.

 

"You love him" he states it as if he's disgusted with the revelation "how boring" he pushes her head down again "hmm seems like the compound passed through perfectly..." Asch shakes her head and growls, staring at him "I have no time to entertain you-" she whines "don't you?" Asch has to keep him in the room for Bruce to have any kind of chance. The Kellionson was the only thing she could read off the glass test tubes and if Zoom catches wind of her drop off to Bruce then there's no chance of her leaving alive.

 

She had to keep him busy again

 

"C'mon pretender you jealous? It isn't you full of pups" Zoom is too quick for her eyes and he appears scathingly close and breathing hard in her face "it's not you getting fuc-" he twists her head and there's a knife pressed toward her jugular "you dare..." Asch smirks "I actually pick truth- but I thought we weren't playing that game?" Zoom smiles like he a has an idea.

 

He scratches her flesh with the knife and blood trickles out "let's make marks shall we?" Asch feels his hand crawling up her waist, he lays it flat on her ribs "I think you'll appreciated this reminder for years" Asch makes a small noise as he craved the knife into her flesh.

 

 

"No! Nono! Fuck fuck-" Wally smashes the control panel, he can't see what Zoom is doing but from Asch's expression it's painfully obvious he's cutting into her ribs "I've got it- she's given us a window" Bruce's is yelling from behind the other computer "Roy!" He barks "man the video tell us if he moves" Wally double takes for a second "did we... Did she?"

 

 

Barry nods, relief floods him "we've got them Wally. She told us where she was" Bruce is nodding "Kellionson is a small lab corporation outpost stationed 29.2 miles out of Cairo, Egypt." Bruce is pulling his cowl on "Dick, suit up we're following in the Javelin" Barry is pulling on his hood "let's go get your girl." Wally turns red "She's not my..." Before he can finish, Dick punches him "isn't she though?"

 

 

He doesn't argue.

 

 

Asch is struggling to weave her body away from he knife slicing patterns into her skin "almost done. It looks perfect. Don't move to much I might slip and pierce something important." Asch forced herself to stop moving and endure it. She could do it, it didn't hurt as much as what Joker did to her. "There-" the alarms went off "how di-" Wally is in the room and shoving the other alpha into the wall "I've got her Wally" that was Barry's voice, her limbs come free and he catches her before she falls "get her away from here" Wally's voice was dangerously low.

 

 

"Pretender playing the white knight" Wally snarls, slamming Zoom into the metal wall, denting it. "I'm gonna hurt you" Wally hisses darkly "you're going to pay for what you did to her" Thawne smiles easily, Wally feels his finger loosen and Zoom vibrating through the wall, Wally follows him through and Thawne hits him, then they begin to clash.

 

Wally is pushing himself far beyond his known limit with ease and Zoom is testing his patience. "All this for a pretty face" he's laughing, Wally staggers back at a particularly hard shove "she's more then that-" "oh yes isn't she? Damaged. Maybe next time I'll-" Wally didn't know when he started hitting him.

 

 

Barry made him stop and his entire fist was drenched in blood and his costume was splattered "he's still alive" is uncle informed him, but it wasn't like Wally wanted to hear that right now, he knew it was good but it didn't feel good. At least not right now. Not when Asch was being taken back to the mountain after being tortured for the second time within the same year.

 

 

"Take him Flash." Wally turned away from Thawne and his uncle and the prickled scent of his best friend. Dick was excreting his pheromones, as betas do when another caste is stressed "what did he do to her?" His voice was quiet and leveled "where is she?" Dick touched him, then pushed him toward the door and Wally dug his heels into the floor and wouldn't allow the beta to force him out "she's with Batman flying back to the mountain..." He paused "he... He-"

 

 

"He carved the Flash symbol into her rib cage." Barry said it gently but it felt like someone grabbed his eyeballs and pricked a thousand thousand needles into them. His brain stung and he felt a feral need to dominate and hurt something.

 

 

"Flash has Zoom, take us back KF?" Wally let the beta climb on his back and he let the calming scent and the run clear his mind.


	11. Chapter 11

Asch Morrior never considered herself vain, she didn't care for cosmetics or doing her hair unless someone asked her too or it was a special occasion.

 

Little by little as the years went by things were _expected_ of her, _expected_ of an omega. Her twin was always let off and it didn't matter if he tried to look nice because he always did. They both had blue eyes but Cody's were brighter, his black hair look silky all the time while hers was ratty and unkempt, male omegas were so pretty that they didn't even have to try.

 

Asch was pretty too, effortless beauty and fine skin, It bothered her. Small and dainty, submissive. She tried to cover up her soft face with scowls, play rough and pretend she was an alpha like the boys she hung out with, but it was never true. She still smelt pretty and they told her that it was okay that she couldn't catch up to them, or lift more, but it wasn't okay. Asch wanted to be an alpha, she wanted something.

 

_Something._

 

Her hero story wasn't much of anything, Batman ignited a flame and she became Phoenix, a bird like Robin, Nightwing and Red Robin, but she did it for her brother and city, it was easy.

 

Asch didn't think she was vain but when she ripped off the bandages, Asch felt putrid. The rail spike marks never bothered her, the burn marks were smooth to touch. Stab wounds and gun shots were nothing to her, but now Asch wanted to peel her skin off.

  
Asch felt the flesh with her fingers, the stitches made a fat perfect outline of Barry's symbol. _Thawne's_ symbol. It marred the bottom of her breast by just an inch, the very tip of the lightening bolt. Then it traveled down into the famous symbol. Thawne made it perfectly, circle and all and it was forever corroding her skin as a reminder.

 

Asch hated to look at it but did anyway, Bruce had done his best while they flew to mount Justice and now she was alone in the infirmary, staring at her pale flesh with her disgusting green eyes and crying silently. Asch didn't like how much the person standing in the mirror looked so much like her, she hates recognizing this monster as herself. Asch hated she lost her black hair and blue eyes, the only thing she had left of her twin was faded and gone in the same night Carnival was.

 

Everything about her was different and she was accepting it. _Liking_ it even. She liked her white hair because _Wally_ did, she liked her milky skin because _Wally_ had said she looked like the moon and stars and he told her that she was easy to find in the dark because of her eyes and that made her laugh.  
He didn't look at her rail scars so she barely noticed them now, but this scar wasn't funny or small. It was noticeable and ugly, everyone would look at it with pity and the worse part?

 

_Wally would too._

 

It stung when she touched it, her fingers brushed it and her lung caved, she recoiled gasping for air, pain shot up straight into her brain and throbbed.  
Asch looked away and cursed herself.

 

"Asch" Wally sounded broken, Asch glanced the door and saw him there, he looked fine but acted like he was mortally wounded. He _saw_ it.

 

"Don't" she sounded weak "don't say it" Wally shrunk "just... Just don't..." He approached and Asch let him.

 

He walked in front of her and whined low in his throat. He smelt so safe to her. "Asch" it was low and regretful "I'm sorry..." He curled his arms around her so she couldn't escape, she pushes him but Wally won't let her go "I told you don't" Wally buried his face into her hair and inhaled deeply "you smell like fire" _brimstone,_ but Asch didn't want to correct him with an even more unappealing option, before Asch and her twin used to smell like marshmallows and chocolate, the whole camping experience, according to her twins mate they were exactly what every _indoorsmen_ like him needed.

 

"I hurt him" Wally's breath was warm against her skull, it was oddly comforting to know that.

 

"I want him dead."

 

Surprisingly "I do too."

 

Wally leans away to look at her, wiping away the tears with his thumb "I don't care what it looks like" he mutters, Asch can see her eyes reflected within his "what else is going to happen to me I wonder..." It was half attempted as a joke on Asch's part but Wally looked angry "nothing." She scoffs lightly "I doubt that-" "no. I won't let anything else happen to you."

 

Asch's turn to get angry.

 

"I'm not a possession Wally!" She snaps, urging him to let go "just because I'm an omea-" the alpha doesn't let her finish and grabs her face to kiss her, Asch makes a loud undignified sound, surprised by the action but she doesn't pull away, instead she bawls his suit between her fists and arches upward on her toes, his chest rumbles with a pleasant, humming growl.

 

His tongue forces passed her lips and feels around her mouth, it leaves a spicy taste in her mouth when he finally lets up, with a loud wet smack he backs his face away just far enough to see her "I've wanted to do that for a while" Asch isn't sure when she wanted to kiss Wally, but now that she had, Asch wanted to do it again.

 

"T-That doesn't make me your omega, dog" Asch snaps at him, trying to get her breathing under control, Wally doesn't say anything, he dips his face into the nape of her neck and inhales Asch's scent like a typical alpha would.

 

"What if I want you to be?" It was low and teasing, utterly Wally and utterly not amusing as he's trying to make it. Asch is between fighting instincts and her own stubbornness like they were her rock and hard place, on one hand Wally is making her feel things that frighten her and cause enough stirring to make her want to explore, but on the other hand Asch wants to growl and hiss at him, hurt him and make him submit to her because she wasn't an omega.

 

_She wasn't._

 

"I..." Wally sounds very careful now "like you uh.. A lot and um... I don't mind if you..." He pauses "if you still want to pretend to be an alpha or whatever...." He trails off again, looking confused and pained "whatever you need... I really really like you Asch" this time he stops talking, he looks at Asch like she's got a gun pointed at him and he's totally sure she's going to fire it.

 

_Blawedee_ his voice echoes in her head and images of their time together knocks around her brain at high speed and almost floor her. Asch remembers training, movie night and listening to him talk about every little thing in that amazingly calm Southern accent.

 

Asch wants to scowl because Jason was right and to her knowledge that alpha is never right about anything.

 

Wally wasn't a dog.

 

Asch remembers something else.

 

_"Asch" Cody says, "guess what?" He's standing there with a dirty apron on, in the middle of his kitchen with dough in his hair "what?" Asch snaps over his shoulder "Skylar asked me to marry him today!" Asch's face must have said it all, because Cody goes from giddy to scowling in two seconds flat "he's not a dog Asch!" Their constant argument came early today._

_"Yes he is!" Asch didn't like Skylar, Cody knew that but his twin didn't like any alpha. "No, no he really isn't Asch... He's good. All alphas aren't like dad" his sister cringed "doesn't matter- he doesn't deserve you!" Cody chuckles, coming around to her and enveloping Asch in a tight hug "you're gonna find an alpha one day that'll make you love being an omega- his omega!"_

_She's trying to squirm away from him, protesting that no, she will not, but he's just laughing at her "he'll be a prince, I betcha that he'd let you get away with everything- like your big bro!" He's giggling like crazy at her attempts to escape, "alphas are dogs!" Cody's poking her ribs and tickling her now "says you! All you ever wanted to be was an alpha" Asch goes slack and looks away, ashamed and angry "because omegas are weak."_

 

_Cody snorts, going back to squeezing her "okay superbird-" "Phoenix-" "yeah I know silly" Asch huffs, Cody is relentless still, "being an omega isn't that bad Asch. Someday you'll find someone who deserves everything you got....God help him though- ow sorry... I meant like he'd have to really like you to put up with you- ugh ow!" Asch isn't amused with this little pep talk Cody is forcing on her._

_Again, Cody is relentless._

_"I'm not sure how to explain this-" "that's for sure" Cody pinches her again "shut up. Just... One day you'll get it okay? Then being an omega will be the best thing ever."_

 

Asch thought he was _lying_ , that being an omega was never going to be worth while, a problem with no permanent fix.

 

Cody was right.

Jason was right.

 

She forces her mouth open "I've... Never done this sort of thing" she hadn't been kissed either, until now. Wally was surprised by that, which actually made her feel worse about her omission, somehow it still doesn't stop her from capturing his lips again in a slower, more submissive kind of way.

 

Wally holds her hips tenderly and doesn't try to deepen the kiss, dutifully giving Asch the choice to part, she does briefly bumping their noses "good?" Asch finally lets herself smile like she's been aching too.

 

"The best."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! this is the last chapter! fear not there is more! so keep an eye out for the second part of this series!   
> I also just want to say thanks to everyone who read this story and supported it!
> 
> Stay tuned! next up is Triple Play!


End file.
